La graciosa historia del dia de Accion de Gracias
by Animegum-21
Summary: Es mi primera historia aki! espero que les guste mucho! cuando el CAST quiere celebrar accion de gracias..muchas cosas pueden ocurrir...LEAN Y DESCUBRANLAS! (R&R) MUY BUENO!
1. Un dia antes

Autora: Animegum_21  
  
Título: La graciosa historia del dia de Accion de Gracias (mi primera historia)   
  
Faltaba solo una noche para el día de acción de gracias, y todos estaban ansiosos por saborear la víspera con los amigos.  
  
Ryu estaba cocinando el pavo...mientras Anna se quejaba de que hacía calor...(n/a: que ociosa..)   
  
Ryu: Anna, pero estoy cocinando el pavo!! O_O de otro modo...tendremos que comer cena congelada  
  
Todos menos Ryu y Anna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ___  
  
Anna: Entonces comamos cena congelada....  
  
Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ___  
  
Ryu: Y si cocino un estofado?  
  
Anna: esa es mejor idea...  
  
Todos: *se quitan el sudor de la frente* fiuffff..-___-;   
  
Yoh: veamos el jardin.. como irá quedando?   
  
*se van al jardín*   
  
Chocolove: me esta quedando bien, velda'?? XD *quemando el cesped*   
  
Horo-Horo,Len,Yoh y Anna: O___O AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAA FUEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chocolove: a estew estilo lo llamo, EL INFIELNO ^_^ *señalando su creacion*   
  
Horo-Horo: *corriendo en circulos* NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO _____  
  
Len: *se esconde tras Anna* FUEGOOOOOOOO  
  
Yoh: O_O demonios...que hacemos???   
  
Anna: LEN QUITATE DEL MEDIO!!! ___ *patea a len*  
  
Len: X____X dolor  
  
Yoh: *busca la manguera* acá está...  
  
Anna: encendiste la llave?  
  
Yoh: no lo se....O_O;  
  
Anna: *mirando por el agujero de la manguera* no sirve..como que está atascada...  
  
Yoh: tu crees?.. ^_^ *pisando sin querer la manguera* mmm.... huele delicioso el estofado... ^__^ *se separa para oler el aroma que salía de la cocina y deja de pisar la manguera*   
  
Anna: AAAAAAAAAA *sale un chorro de agua que la lanza como tres metros mas alla* @___@ APAGALA!!!!  
  
Yoh: *oliendo* aja.. aja... *apaga la llave* que paso annita?? ^_^   
  
Anna: *toda mojada*...u__ú* YOH TE MATARÉ!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: O_O; lo siento...  
  
*mas tarde, dentro de la casa*   
  
Ryu: que tal huele mi estofado de práctica para mañana? ^_^  
  
Chocolove e Yoh: ^ ¬ ^ delicioso!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: *llega de bañarse* oh.. ya vieron a Horo Horo? todavía sigue dando vueltas  
  
*en el jardin todo apagado sin fuego*   
  
Horo-Horo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUEGOOOOOOOOOOOO ____ *aun corriendo en círculos con las manos hacia arriba*   
  
*de nuevo en casa*   
  
Yoh: si, ya lo vi....está loco.  
  
Ryu: aja...  
  
Len: Siempre se pone así en visperas importantes.. ^_~;   
  
Anna: Nah..¬_¬   
  
Chocolove: huele lico!!! ^ ¬ ^ *comiendose todo el estofado* ÑAMI!! XD   
  
Ryu: *lo golpea con un sartén* DEJA EN PAZ MI ESTOFADO DE CARNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____  
  
Chocolove: hay pelo que bonitos cololes..@__@   
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijii ^_~;   
  
Anna: Yoh.. cálmate...  
  
Yoh: si Annita.. ^_^   
  
Ryu: TT___TT noooooo olvidé la receta del estofado para mañana!!! oh bueno.. ^_^ la tengo escrita.. *voltea al tope de la cocina y la receta no está* em.. donde está?..*voltea un poco mas alla* AMIDAMARU!!!!!!!! ____  
  
Amidamaru: *comiendose la receta* que?... . ñami... *se termina de comer el papel* Yummi.. ^_^ estaba rica  
  
Ryu: *llorando sin cesar*  
  
Anna: bueno..¬¬... solo por esta vez te dejaré hacer el pavo....u__ú   
  
Ryu: *llorando todavia*  
  
Anna: u__ú **** RYU!!!  
  
Ryu: *llorando aún*   
  
Anna: GRRRRRRRRR *lo patea al infinito y el mas alla*   
  
Ryu: BUUUUUUUUu *estrellita en el cielo*   
  
Yoh: O_O; terminaré yo cocinando un buen plato de Unagi para cada uno de nosotros.. *baja los ojos y se pone a contar* 4..5..6... somos seis.. ^_^ cocinaré de una vez..  
  
Anna: nop..no somos seis, somos ocho...  
  
Yoh: cxomo que somos ocho? O_O; estoy seguro de haber contado 6...   
  
Anna: pero...oh, esperen.. VENGAN TODOS!!!!!!!!!! *todos vienen, hasta ryu que estaba lleno de ramas de arbol*   
  
Ryu: si anna?   
  
Anna: quiero que sepan que al otro día me encontré con Hao por la calle y lo invité a vivir con nosotros porque después de todo, él es un Asakura y debe vivir con los Asakura, no?  
  
Yoh: quebuenoquebuenoquebuenoquebuenoquebueno!!!!!!!!!! ^___^=   
  
Todos los demás. OOOTROOO PERSONAJE MAS!!!! (estilo Aló ciudadano...los venezolanos saben de que hablo.. ^_^)   
  
Anna: de manera que pase el día de accion de gracias aqui.. y claro, se traerá a Opacho tambien...   
  
Yoh: YUPI!!!!!! ^__^= voy a hacer la cena.. XD   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Que pasará en el próximo capítulo?? Descúbranlo!! (Y manden Reviews)   
  
Si se lo preguntan, Animetack_11 es mi hermana mayor.. ^_^ y me ayudo a hacer este fic... =D espero que les guste!!   
  
EN verdad es bueno, no?   
  
Dewa-Mata! 


	2. Hao llega!

Autora: Animegum-21  
  
Título: La graciosa historia del dia de accion de gracias...  
  
Yoh: *haciendo la cena*   
  
*suena el timbre*   
  
Anna: yo voy... u_ú *se levanta y abre la puerta* Hola Hao..  
  
Hao: O_O; como supiste que era yo...  
  
Yoh: es que ella es psiquica.. ^_^  
  
Hao: aaaaah.. O.o   
  
Anna: no vas a pasar?   
  
Hao: huh? ah, si.. ^_^;   
  
Chocolove: tienes un lindo pelito... (perrito)   
  
Hao: ñ__ñ; es opacho..  
  
Opacho: woof!! ^ ¬ ^ *jadeando como perro y sacando la lengua* (que adorable!!!! ^_^=)   
  
Yoh: hola opacho!! =D *jugando con la pelota y opacho*   
  
Ryu: *llega* que tanto escandalo? ...*ve a opacho* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O___O!!!!!!!!! un perroooo *se cuelga de anna*   
  
Anna: sueltame!!! __ *se caen*   
  
*KABOOOOM*   
  
Hao: ^_^; que adorable familia...   
  
Yoh: tu "perro" es manso?   
  
Hao: no, muerde.. ^_~;   
  
Opacho: *ñac!!*   
  
Chocolove: ME MOLDIOOOO XP   
  
Hao: opacho!! chico malo!!!   
  
Chocolove: TT_____TT MI poble dedito!!!   
  
*llegan horo y len*   
  
Horo-Horo: ya traimos las verduras!! *con la bolsa de la bodega*   
  
Len: ^_^ *no cargando nada* hola!!   
  
Horo-Horo: XP esto pesa!! ...*ve a Hao y a Opacho* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O_O!!! LA destruccion se avecina!   
  
Len: que? que? ..  
  
Hao: O.o; gusto en verlos tambien...  
  
Len: Bazon!! posesion de objetos!!! *saca la lanza*   
  
Hao: fifi... ^ - ^ *llega fifi y aplasta a len estilo caricatura*   
  
Horo-Horo: estas bien len? O.o;   
  
Len: X____X OW!!   
  
Horo-Horo: tomaré eso como un "si" =D   
  
Len: ¬.¬   
  
Yoh: bien! vamos a cenar!! ^_^   
  
Anna: u___ú**** que cocinaste?  
  
Yoh: Unagi,Kani y Masago... ^_^ le puse soya, y mucho arroz.. =D   
  
Hao: ese es tu platillo favorito.. ^_^;   
  
Yoh: oh si! como lo sabes?  
  
Hao: O.O; no lo se.. lo sospeche...  
  
Yoh: ^_^ que bien sospechado!  
  
Anna: u__ú comamos ya por favor!  
  
*ya en la cocina*   
  
  
  
Ryu: *peinandose*  
  
Len: Oye... por favor, no te peines ahora que nos echas tus piojos en la comida!!! ¬.¬   
  
Ryu: ¬_¬ tu eres el piojoso.... lalaraaaa ^_^= *peinandose*  
  
Yoh: quien se comio todo el wasabi? O.O;   
  
Amidamaru: yummy...^_^= *comiendo el wasabi*   
  
Anna: va a explotar...u__ú cúbranse...  
  
Todos: huh? O.o   
  
Amidamaru: @__@ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!!!!! XP *KABOOOM*   
  
Yoh: O_O; auch... cai de trasero... *echado en el piso*   
  
Len: @__@ cai de cabezaaaa   
  
Horo-Horo: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA  
  
Len: no es gracioso!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: yo me reia de Amidamaru.. O.o   
  
Amidamaru: una ovejita se balanceaba sobre la tela de una arañaaa.... X___X   
  
Yoh: no era un elefante? O.O   
  
Anna: *usando sus palillos como catapulta les arroja wasabi en los ojos* u__ú   
  
Yoh: X__X AAAAAAAAA  
  
Horo-Horo: PICA PICA!!!  
  
Len: X__X *se desmaya del ardor*   
  
Anna: u__ú*** COMAN!!  
  
Hao: XD jejejejejee  
  
Anna: ¬.¬*** HAO!!  
  
Hao: O_O; si señora?  
  
Anna: calla ese agujero que tienes por boca y come! __   
  
Hao: si señorita anna.. *come*   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
^_^= WHISKAS!!! Espero que me manden muchos reviews!!! o usare sus cabezas para jugar bolos.. ¬.¬ asi que nada les cuesta poner la opcion "submit review" y oprimir "go" Del resto solo tienen que escribir que les parecio.. T.T porfis!!!  
  
^_^ JANE y que se rían mucho en el proximo chappie!!! =D 


	3. El fin de finales xD

Autora: Animegum_21  
  
Título: La Graciosa Historia del Día de Acción de Gracias  
  
Entonces todos Habían comenzado a comer decentemente... (n/a: JAJAJA)  
  
Yoh: No puedo ver nada con el Wasabi marca Tropical ~_~  
  
Ryu y Horo: *comienzan a cantar la canción de la propaganda del wasabi* TROPICAL!! TROPICAL!! Come tu wasabi YA!! Tropical, quema tu boca y te hace brincar.. EL MEJOR WASABI TRO-PI-CAL!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬******** Pero es que ustedes no pueden comer decentemente? Dentro de unas horas es la cena de accion de gracias... u_ú si lo arruinan, voy a hacerles tejer una manta record guiness de 1 Km. De largo X 2 Km. De Ancho ¬.¬  
  
Hao: pobres criaturas, necesitan un descanso  
  
Len: FALSO!! *se sienta y se tira un bledo* ._.U  
  
*suenan grillos y todos lo miran*  
  
Yoh, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Hao y Ryu: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA AAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len: cállense!! //_//  
  
Anna: *sonrisa burlona* Vaya chinito, moviste la tierra con tu flatulencia...  
  
Len: Por supuesto que no fue flatulencia.. ¬¬ fue mi zapatito negrito como la orejita de mickey mouse  
  
Anna: como digas niño Flato  
  
Len: OK!!! ¬¬ ** ya fue bastante!! BAZON!! CUCHILLA DORADA!!! ***  
  
*Se ve a todos menos anna, eskivando las cuchillas de un modo muy nervioso y llenos de risa todavía*  
  
Anna: ¬¬... ZENKI GONKI!  
  
Todos: *rígidos como soldados* ._.  
  
Anna: bien.. ¬¬ si no ordenan todo antes de que pase una hora, les hare preparar mas comida de la cuenta. Por ahora, solo quiero que se vistan decentemente y en cuanto a ti Ryu, haz la cena... YA!! _  
  
Todos: SI SE-ÑORA! ._. *se dispersan*  
  
Paso una hora y se estaban todos vistiendo:  
  
Chocolove se puso una ropa de payaso estilo circo... Ryu se vistió con un Smoke rosado y se maquilló... Len se puso su uniforme escolar a falta de ropa decente (sin ser china)... Horo-Horo se puso un flux Azul oscuro y se quitó la bandana... Yoh se vistió de pijama (n/a: sin comentarios) Hao se puso un flux rojo, pero no se veía porque se puso su capa encima (n/a: OH DIOS!! QUE ESTÚPIDO!!!) Anna se puso un largo vestido negro con rosarios color naranja  
  
Yoh: hora de dormir *bosteza* ^_^  
  
Hao: ¬¬ No es hora de dormir  
  
Yoh: Ah no? ^-^U  
  
Hao: NO... u_ú  
  
Yoh: awwww u_u  
  
Ryu: SE ME QUEMÓ EL ESTOFADOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Horo: ¬¬U no que se te había perdido la receta?  
  
Len: yo le hice una ^-^  
  
Horo: estúpido, len  
  
Len: A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ESTÚPIDO???  
  
Horo: pos a ti, a quien mas??  
  
Anna: vamos a comer YA!!! _  
  
Hao: pero se le quemó el estofado ._.  
  
Chocolove: se lo quemaste tu.. ¬¬  
  
Hao: NO SE LO QUEMÉ!. ¬¬  
  
Chocolove: que si  
  
Hao: que no..  
  
Chocolove QUE SI  
  
Hao: QUE NO!  
  
Chocolove: ¬¬!!! SIIIIIIII  
  
Hao: NOOOOOO *quema a chocolove* yo gané ^-^  
  
Yoh: ._. se volvió chicharrón de negro macumba  
  
Anna: yo creí que ya lo era...  
  
La cena... terminó siendo de pollo arturo's (n/a: JAJAJA) y tomaron Pepsi con Chinotto, además, como faltaban invitados, tuvieron que darle la comida a opacho y engordó.... Afortunadamente, grabamos unas cuantas escenas importantes y se las mostraremos:  
  
-Escena de las gracias-  
  
Anna: Ryu, comienza tu..  
  
Ryu: yo agradezco porque Mis pantuflas están a salvo de opacho, que no se las coma  
  
Horo: Yo agradezco porque la comida es de arturo's y a mi me gustó el muñequito de la cajita!! =D  
  
Len: Yo Agradezco porque el Flato que me tiré fue una broma pesada del Papá Pollo  
  
Hao e Yoh: HEY!.. ¬¬ se llama Mikihisa!  
  
Yoh: en fin Yo agradezco porque le conseguí pilas a mis auriculares ^_^  
  
Hao: yo agradezco porque al tipo de mi apartamento anterior, se le olvidó que le debía como 32 meses ._.  
  
Anna: yo agradezco porque soy muy hermosa y estos tontos se comieron las papitas picantes que dejé y van a cagarse toda la noche, ya que tenían LAXANTE  
  
-Escena de los borrachos-  
  
*salen horo, len, ryu, hao e yoh cantando hakuna matata y bebiendo sake*  
  
-Al día siguiente lavandose los dientes-  
  
Ryu: *con su cepillo de corazoncitos* OH NENAAAAA  
  
Len: * cantando en la ducha* UOUOUOUOOOOOOOH!!!! (n/a: oigan Ryuro Paku Romi para entender)  
  
Horo: *buscando por todos lados* Y MI BANDANAAAAAAA?????  
  
*Sale opacho comiendose la bandana*  
  
Yoh: *lavandose los dientes con su cepillo de naranja y cantando con Hao* HAKUNAAAAA MATATAAA  
  
Hao: *lavandose los dientes con su cepillo de estrellita y cantando con Yoh* TIMON Y PUMBAAAAAAAA  
  
Anna: *sacandose los rollos del pelo* (n/a: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Adios a todos, todo terminoooo ^-^ *snif!* 


End file.
